


In Silence

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, No rape or attempted rape but definitely unwanted touching, Prompto Whump, Rating May Change, Sexual Harassment, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Prompto has an issue, and his name is Professor Silencio.Professor Silencio is about to have an issue, and his name is Noctis Lucis Caelum.(Or: Prompto's professor is a creep and Noctis is going to deal with this, one way or another.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be really honest about this—rape, sexual assault, and even creepy teachers makes me feel sick to my stomach, so this story sets off every squick I have, haha. So, I'll just throw that up as a warning.
> 
> I'll do my best to finish this story soon.
> 
> This is for Harmony.

Prompto was, in a word, fucked.

It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten himself into trouble, sure, but this was definitely a different kind of predicament than he was used to. He’d done a few things in his time that made him think back on and wince, but those had been of his own accord. 

His own fuck ups.

This though?

He shouldn’t have been looking at his phone during the class break, not when—

“Mr. Argentum, would you like to share what has you so preoccupied?” 

A chorus of giggles broke out from a few desks in front of Prompto, making the shame racing up his face all the more terrible. He could feel their eyes on him, staring out at him,  _ through _ him, and Prompto couldn’t say a damn thing.

What could he say when Professor Silencio was so handsome, so suave, so _loved_ by all of the students and staff?

“Turn around, I’ll deal with Mr. Argentum. Write your notes. Yes, even you, Mr. Caelum.” 

One by one the heads turned away from Prompto and toward the whiteboard. Foolish as it may have been, Prompto searched for Noctis’s face but was only met with the back of his head, hunched over his notebook as he scribbled away at his notes.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Why’d Prompto decide to sit in the back of the room? Why’d Matis have to be sick today? Why’d his professor have to be…

Him?

_Don’t come closer. Please don’t come closer_ , Prompto prayed as he closed his eyes tight, but he could feel the Professor hovering over him like a monster feeding off his energy. Yes—a monster. A monster whose hands slid out over Prompto’s shoulders, the thumbs pressing against his spine. 

The only difference with monsters was that monster looked scary.

Professor Silencio was young, barely in his thirties with only a smattering of silver in his dark, curly locks. He wore the most fashionable clothes, went to the best of schools, and was even the son of an important member of the King of Lucis’ Grand Council.

Names in Insomnia meant more than anything, and Prompto’s name meant as much as chocobo turds.

The Professor’s hands felt like burning coals and ice against his jacket, and Prompto tried his best no to grimace, to move his face, to let Professor Silencio see anything on his face other than a blank stare towards the front of the classroom.

“Nothing, sir,” Prompto intoned. Another smattering of laughs echoed from the front, but none of the students diverted their heads to look.

Prompto felt the professor’s hands slide up to his shoulders and then inch their way down towards the phone in his lap. His fingers were nimble but slow, the professor teasing his touch down and down until finally it reached—

Not his phone. 

Fuck.

Fuck.

“Oh, I see.” 

Prompto’s entire body clenched at Professor Silencio’s voice whispering in his ear, his hand resting against the front of his pants. He was hard, impossibly so, but this wasn’t sexy. This wasn’t what he wanted. This wasn’t—

“We’ll talk about this later,” the professor promised as his hand let go of Prompto’s junk, finally taking hold of the cell phone. He pulled it with him as he leaned up, skittering forward and toward his desk at the front. “You can  meet me at three o’clock, Mr. Argentum. You’ll be able to get this,” Professor Silencio shook his phone like a toy in front of him, “then.” 

“Y—yes sir,” he managed, trying to keep his voice blank. He didn’t want anyone to turn around, to see his secret shame.

At the same time…

It was amazing how lonely a room could be, even surrounded by thirty rowdy students.

 

 

* * *

 

The first time it happened, Prompto thought it was an accident; it was barely more than knuckles brushing back a wayward strand of hair. It was innocent enough to not even cause more than a shuffle back and a laugh from Professor Silencio. Then the professor smiled that sly smile that all the girls swooned over, told Prompto to turn to the next page, and continued on with the lesson.

The second time was a carressing hand against his shoulder blades. The next hot breath against the back of his neck.

The fourth…

Prompto stared down at his notes. The pages were blank, the white paper a stark contrast to the splatter of ink in the corner of his desk. He’d sat there until the bell rang, pressing the tip of his fountain pen down until he could remember to move, remember to breathe.

He still hadn’t figured out if he was breathing or not, but Prompto figured that if he was still alive then it had to count for something. Someone grabbed his wrist and Prompto pulled back reflexively. He could hear the bell now, rather than just the harsh tremble of his breath.

“Prom?”

Noctis stared down at him, worry creasing his brow. 

“Mr. Argentum?”  

Prompto barely contained his wince. No. Not now. Not in front of Noct…

“I’ll meet you outside, okay?” 

Prompto nodded, focusing his sights on his hands as he fumbled with the papers. He dropped his pen and it rolled somewhere under the desk in front of him. 

_No, no, no… Just ignore it. Just get your phone and get out._

Ignoring the pen, Prompto made a beeline toward the front. Professor Silencio stood there, so much taller than Prompto, as he dangled the phone from between his fingers. 

“You shouldn’t even have this on school property.” 

It was true; there were rules about not having electronic devices on campus. But everyone, een Noctis, broke this rule—even the teachers did! It was nice on paper, but in reality…

“I really should give you detention with me.” The professor pulled his hand back just as Prompto reached for it.

Fuck.

“Sir, please.” Prompto didn’t want to beg, didn’t want to plead, but he wasn’t above it. As long as someone was still in the classroom, then at least Professor Silencio couldn’t touch him.

“Oh?” Professor Silencio’s eyebrow rose, a smile pulling at his lips. His eyes seemed to sparkle, making Prompto’s stomach revolt. “So you do want a detention?” 

_Don’t puke. Don’t puke._

“N—no, sir. I didn’t mean that, sir.” 

The professor put the phone down on his desk, tapping his fingers against the papers below. “I do have a lot of grading I need to do. It would be nice to have someone help me finish them quickly.” 

To so many, Professor Silencio would have been so handsome, but all Prompto could see what his dark snake eyes. Those eyes seemed to stare straight through him, waiting for Prompto to let out so much as a whimper. That’s all it would take—just a moment of weakness and the professor would eat him whole. 

Why hadn’t Prompto asked Noctis to stay? 

“Sir, I have to finish my project with Noctis.” 

That, at least, made the professor pause. Prompto could see something cross his face, though what it was he couldn’t quite tell. Just as quickly it was gone, and Prompto was left wondering if he’d seen anything at all. 

No.

Prompto had definitely seen something. He’d definitely felt something, too. No one, not even himself, could convince Prompto that there wasn’t something wrong with Professor Silencio. The man’s hand on his dick as proof of that.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep his royal highness waiting.” 

Professor Silencio slid the phone toward Prompto, who snatched it straight off the table. He muttered a thank you and turned, hoping his feet could carry him out of the room before the last student shut the door. 

“Mr. Argentum? Your pen.” 

Prompto’s feet froze to the floor as though someone cast an ice spell. 

Fuck. 

Prompto didn’t want to do it, didn’t want to feel the man’s eyes devouring him, but…

Prompto leaned down, snatching up the pen as quickly as he could, grabbing hold of his bag with his other hand. He felt the rush of heat in his hand as he all but ran out of the room.

“Prom—shit.” 

Noctis’s hands on him snapped Prompto out of his stupor. Unbidden, Prompto found himself jerking away, a fountain of blood and black ink dribbling down his hand. 

“I’m fine. It’s nothing,” Prompto responded, though he could feel Noctis’s eyes digging straight into his very being. “Really.” 

“You’re bleeding—”

“I _know_.” 

Noctis tried against to reach out, but Prompto batted his hand away. He didn’t want—he couldn’t do it. Not right now.

“Sorry.” 

Noctis adjusted his backpack before pushing his hand deep into his pocket. “Nevermind. Sorry. I’ll just—I’ve got to go.” 

Prompto swallowed back a comment, instead managing to nod once, neck a little stiff. 

“See you.” 

“Yeah,” Prompto croaked, trying his best to ignore the blood dripping down his fingers to the floor below. He stared at that rather than Noctis's turned back.

It was easier than telling the truth.

Many things were easier than telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto wasn’t stupid; he knew that none of this was his fault at all. He was just a student, just a stupid student, and Silencio was an adult. He knew that he was the one being harassed, that he was the victim here, but just as Prompto understood that, he also understood what it would look like to anyone else. 

Prompto Argentum—the middle-class kid with the scholarship. Prompto Argentum—the Prince’s best friend, already accused of social climbing from the minute he and Noctis had become friends. Prompto Argentum—the gay kid who had trouble with his class, so he must have offered himself to the professor for extra credit. 

That’s how Professor Silencio would spin it the moment the words left Prompto’s mouth, at least. 

All of a sudden, Prompto’s test scores would suddenly be at the bottom in his class, and of course Prompto would have been willing to do anything to make sure that he didn’t lose his scholarship. And if the King heard about the way Prompto had offered himself to his professor for a tick up in his letter grade, then the Prince would have never been allowed to see him again. 

Nothing about Silencio being the problem, because Professor Silencio may as well be royalty in comparison to Prompto, if he wasn’t literally royalty already. He could have laughed, but he knew that there was nothing funny about any of this. 

Nothing was ever going to be funny again, because Prompto knew that the man’s father was on the Council, and in a way that just made it so much worse. 

Middle class peasants were still nothing but peasants; it didn’t matter what elite prep school they went to or who their friends were, not when someone above them could spin such sweet lies with such ease. His blood was dirty in their eyes. 

He was disposable. 

Knowing that is what made Prompto bite down on his tongue when the professor started. It was the same thing that led him to digging his pen right into his hand when he continued. Feeling something that wasn’t Silencio’s hands on him, even the pain, was better than the alternative. 

That wasn’t the worst part, though. No, that was definitely the silence.

Gods, the  _ silence _ .

It was the silent judgement that raced across his classmate’s faces every time Professor Silencio called out his name in class, though none of it would ever dare be sent in Silencio’s way. Professor Silencio was handsome and smart, all the things Prompto knew he wasn’t, and he should have been flattered at the extra attention that he got from his teacher. He should have been happy that someone of such upbringing would pay a moment of attention to the social-climbing attention whore they all assumed he was.

Those glances said so much more than words. 

Easy.

Cheap. 

Slut. 

The Professor’s favorite toy— 

No. Prompto was a lot of things, but he wasn’t anyone’s fucking _toy_.

That was what Prompto told himself over and over again that night as he rubbed his skin raw in the shower, wishing that the hot water could burn away Silencio’s touch.

None of this way his fault, even if Silencio tried to play it out that way. And what would Noctis say if he heard?

_He’d tell you that this wasn’t your fault_ , Prompto thought as he rubbed harder. _He’d tell me not to worry, that he’d figure something out, and then everyone would find out, and then everyone would think that Noctis was just fucking me and that’s the reason why I was suddenly getting special treatment_.

No. 

No telling Noctis. Not now, not yet, anyway.

Prompto was a smart guy— smart enough to know that if he wanted to stop Silencio, he’d have to do it in a way that wouldn’t get himself hurt or end up with Noctis finding out. That was the last thing he wanted…

Prompto looked up from the floor of his shower at the white stone wall, running his fingers over the cool stone. It grounded him, brought him back to reality. 

_Think. C’mon, just think. What can I do? What can I do to make that fucker stop? What can I do to end all of this?_

He couldn’t go to the cops. The cops would believe Silencio over him without ever asking a question. In the same vein, he couldn’t go to the principal. The PTA loved him, and though Prompto was positive his mother would have started a war for him, she was so busy trying to keep a roof over their heads and clothes on their backs that it just felt wrong to drag her in. And Noctis— 

Noctis couldn’t know. 

Prompto pressed his forehead against the shower wall, wishing that it could take away the heat he knew was building up just under his skin. Prompto knew that it was fucked up, that Noctis was his best friend, but the fact that he was in love with Noctis didn’t seem to give a shit. 

He’d tried, at first, to deny the feelings. Noctis was just his best buddy. Prompto just cared about him like any best friend would. Prompto was totally and completely into only girls, thank you very much.

Except…

“That’s bullshit,” Prompto whispered. In the safety of his own silence, tucked away in his bathroom with only the white stone and water to judge him, Prompto could admit the truth. 

“I’m in love with my best friend.” 

It felt nice to say, but…

“I can’t ever tell him. Ever.” 

The felt less nice to say, but was also true.

Then, softer, Prompto looked down at his hand. The black ink bled down his wrist from where he’d stabbed himself with the pen in Silencio’s class. 

“And... he can never know about this.” 

And so, Prompto began to brainstorm, began to think of any way to get himself away from Silencio. It may have been futile, just a useless attempt to keep himself sane, but it was  _something._  In the darkness of his porcelain white bathroom, Prompto let himself fall to pieces. 

He could pick them up when this was done.

Prompto didn’t know that a few miles away, nestled in his penthouse apartment, Noctis was doing the same thing. 


End file.
